Un matin de février
by Lu'LaGleek
Summary: On dit souvent "la vie est un long fleuve tranquille". Pour Quinn Fabray, c'est loin d'en être le cas !
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fanfiction qui m'ai venu à l'esprit il y quelques jours. Et pour tout vous dire je me suis bien marrée à écrire ce premier chapitre :) Voilà voilà. Enjoy it !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un matin de février, allongée dans mon lit, alors que je venais de me faire sortir du sommeil par des cris, je me demandais encore comment je faisais depuis trois ans pour ne pas finir folle.

Pour tout vous dire je vis dans un appartement immense au cœur de New York avec trois filles, enfin des fois je me demande si certaines ne sont pas des créatures d'un autre monde. Vous allez vite comprendre quand je vous aurais tout expliqué.

Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray et j'ai 25 ans. Je suis photographe depuis maintenant trois ans, après avoir fait quatre ans d'études à l'université de Yale à New Haven. Après avoir eu (et mérité) mon diplôme, j'ai décidé de venir m'installer à New York. J'ai donc pris mes clics et mes clacs et suis arrivée dans « la ville qui ne dort jamais ». Heureusement pour moi, trois de mes plus proches amis vivaient dans cette magnifique et immense ville. Il s'agissait de Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et Kurt Hummel. Je me demande toujours comment Kurt a fait pour survivre… J'ai donc emménagé avec eux, et je n'allais pas être déçue de mon choix…

Quelques mois après mon emménagement, Kurt déménagea pour aller vivre avec Blaine, son petit ami, mais une nouvelle arrivante le remplaça bien vite. Et cette personne n'était autre que Brittany, la petite amie de Santana, qui rentrait de sa tournée avec les plus grands en tant que danseuse professionnelle et voulait enfin se poser. A ce moment là…et bien je crois que c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie, et croyez moi je n'exagère en rien. Aller passer trois mois en cohabitation avec Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez et revenez m'en parlez après, parce que je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Entre les vocalises plutôt matinales de Rachel, les cris et injures de Santana à son égard ou même dès que quelque chose allait de travers. Brittany étant la seule personne à pouvoir adoucir cette bombe à retardement qu'est Snixx, je peux vous dire que son arrivée était un énorme soulagement pour moi. Venir à New York me permettait aussi de pouvoir revoir ma fille. Et oui j'ai une fille, âgée de 9 ans. Oui j'ai été mère à 16 ans, mais gardez vos avis pour vous parce que moi aussi je sais être méchante et je ne pense que vous ne voudriez pas rencontrer Quinn « la reine des glaces ». Bref, ma fille ayant été adoptée par Shelby Corcoran, la mère biologique de Rachel (mais ça c'est une autre histoire), je ne la voyais que très rarement voir pas du tout. Pouvoir voir Beth plus souvent était donc un des prétexte que j'avais pour m'installer à New York, ainsi que de pouvoir renouer avec son père, Noah Puckerman, qui lui aussi habitait à New York, et qui travaillait en tant que barman. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi ne pas avoir emménagé avec lui ? Et là je vous réponds : IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Je préfère encore passer mon temps avec des boules KIES dans les oreilles que dans une porcherie où traine une fille différente tous les matins.

« MAIS ARRETES TES VOCALISES DE MERDE A LA FIN ! »

« Santana tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin. »

« ET MOI J'AI BESOIN DE DORMIR LE MATIN ET PAS D'ETRE REVEILLEE A 6H PAR TA VOIX CRIARDE LE HOBBIT ! »

« ET ! »

Moi qui croyais que Brittany pourrait calmer Santana, et bah apparemment j'avais tord et pas qu'un peu. Bref, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray et je vis avec des folles.

XXXX

Quinn sortit de sa chambre, habillait simplement d'un mini short noir et d'un tee-shirt rose pâle. Elle avait ses cheveux mi-longs tout ébouriffés et marchait d'un pas lent en direction de la cuisine. Elle rejoignit Brittany au bar de la cuisine après s'être servi une bonne tasse de café. Il était 6h30 et cela faisait une bonne demi heure que Santana et Rachel étaient, chacune de chaque côté de la porte de la salle de bain, entrain de se disputer à propos des vocalises matinales de Rachel.

« J'ai abandonné » dit Brittany à l'attention de Quinn, qui regardait Santana insultant Rachel en espagnol à travers la porte dans le plus simple appareil que sont ses sous vêtements.

« J'ai remarqué ça » répondit tout simplement Quinn en souriant à Brittany. Celle-ci tenait Lord Tubbington sur ses genoux et le regardait avec le regard le plus doux du monde.

Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de plus, après avoir bu son café et mangé un fruit, que Quinn décida d'intervenir, surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin de la salle de bain et que Rachel n'en était toujours pas sortie, de peur de se faire attaquer par Snixx. Elle commença par jeter des morceaux de pain sur Santana pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Fabray ?! »

« Bah j'attire ton attention pour te demander de faire un break dans ta bataille contre les vocalises de Rachel, parce que, c'est pas que j'ai besoin de la salle de bain, mais un peu quand même »

Santana regagna sa chambre après quelques grognements de protestations. « Et au passage ça a marché » lança Quinn, toute contente de son idée.

« C'est bon Rach' tu peux sortir, la panthère est partie. »

« Ouais bah fais gaffe à la panthère Fabray » cria Santana de sa chambre.

« Merci Quinn. Tiens la salle de bains est toute à toi » dit Rachel en sortant et offrant un grand sourie à Quinn.

Quinn pouvait enfin se préparer pour aller travailler et surtout profiter de cette trêve de cris. Elle ressortie 15 minutes plus tard, les cheveux attachés en un chignon négligé et vêtue d'une simple serviette. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer et pouvoir laisser la salle de bains libre, parce que une salle de bains pour quatre filles ça demande de l'organisation. Elle s'habilla d'un jeans moulant bleu, d'un chemisier rose pâle, d'un cardigan long marron et de bottines à talons de la même couleur. Elle passa par la cuisine pour mettre du café, pour la matinée, dans son thermos, mis un bonnet et une écharpe, enfila son manteau d'hiver, attrapa son sac à mains et celui de son appareil photo, pris ses clés et sortie de l'appartement en criant un « à plus » aux filles.

Enfin, elle était sortie de cet horrible appartement. Elle partie en direction de son lieu de travail, en espérant que Santana allait être de meilleure humeur, car oui, elle travaillait avec Santana qui n'était autre que la patronne de la petite mais à la fois grande agence de photo que tous les magazines contactaient pour leurs shooting photos.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et la suite arrive bientôt :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Le deuxième chapitre a mis du temps, entre les cours et le début des révisions pour le bac, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, même si l'envie ne manquait pas, d'écrire et de poster ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens aime ce que j'écris. Mais assez de blabla ! J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quinn flâna un peu dans Central Park avant d'aller travailler. Elle était sortie tôt de l'appartement car elle était sûre que Santana allait recommencer à mener la vie dure à Rachel et elle ne voulait et surtout ne pouvait pas supporter ça une nouvelle fois. Elle marchait sur les petits chemins au milieu de l'herbe. Des enfants courraient, leur cartable sur le dos, accompagnés de leurs parents, en direction des écoles. Elle sortit son appareil photo et s'arrêta pour prendre quelques photos des enfants. Elle aimait prendre des photos du monde qui l'entourait.

Quinn pensa à Beth en regardant cela. Cela faisait plusieurs week end qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait eu une séance photo il y a deux semaines et le patron de Puck avait eu besoin de lui le week end dernier. Cela la rendait nostalgique et Beth lui manquait terriblement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille la voir ce week end, avec Puck bien sûr.

Avant même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Quinn était arrivé devant l'immeuble où elle travaillait. Il était encore assez tôt et la plupart des employés n'arrivaient pas avant 9h. Elle entra dans l'immeuble, salua la réceptionniste d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Son bureau se trouvait au 5ème étage et monter toutes ces marches ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortie de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau qui se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir. Il était un des plus grands avec celui de Santana. Les murs étaient de couleurs très sobres et le mobilier était quant à lui en bois. Elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dans son bureau, elle préférait être dehors à admirer le monde ou chez elle, installée sur la banquette devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, quand l'appartement était vide bien sûr. Elle prit tout son matériel et repris l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'étage au dessous. Elle devait préparer la salle où se faisaient les shooting car elle en avait un ce matin, qui n'était autre qu'un shooting pour Vogue qui était dirigé d'une main de maitre par Kurt. Oui, Kurt Hummel.

Quinn commença à réfléchir aux photos mais fut vite sortie de ses pensées par une Santana arrivée comme une furie dans la salle. « Et c'est repartie » se dit Quinn. Des jours Santana pouvait être d'un calme véritablement impressionnant et d'autres aussi folle de rage qu'en ce moment. Quinn entendu un « quelle incapable » au milieu des insultes en espagnol, qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et décida de laisser Santana tranquille, pour ne pas envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Santana sortie de la salle quelques minutes plus tard et Quinn put enfin respirer et même laisser échapper un petit rire, en finissant d'installer son matériel.

Une bonne demi-heure et un café plus tard, Kurt arriva tout sourire dans la salle de shooting avec habilleuses, maquilleuses, coiffeuses et mannequins.

Kurt envoya ses mannequins aux maquilleuses, coiffeuses et habilleuses avant de prendre Quinn dans ses bras.

« Eh ! Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Quinn.

« Comme tu peux le voir, le boulot ça va et avec Blaine tout va pour le mieux ! Et toi ? »

« Ca va. Beth me manque et… » le portable de Quinn se mit à sonner. « Je dois répondre, je te laisse, désolé ». Quinn se dirigea vers les portes de la salle et demanda à une jeune fille de commencer les photos à sa place.

« Sam ? Sam ? » Un jeune homme se retourna à l'entente de son nom. « Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? » lui demanda Kurt. « Rien j'arrive » Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois vers la porte, la jeune femme qui sortait de la salle.

XXXX

_I wish I could care you away_

_And I don't even know your name_

_Do you even know beautiful girl?_

J'étais entrain de fredonner, ma guitare dans les mains, assis dans le canapé quand j'entendis la porte de mon appartement se refermer.

« Hé mec ! Ca va ? »

« Salut Mike ! Oui et toi ? »

« Longue journée, faire danser des gamins c'est fatiguant ! »

Je me mis à rire. « Bah quoi ? » me dit Mike. « Des gamins ? Tu es sérieux là ? Ils ont genre 10 ans de moins que toi ! »

« Bah oui des gamins ! » Je me mis à rire encore plus. J'avais eu de la chance, qu'au moment où j'étais arrivé à New York, il ai eu besoin d'un colocataire.

« Bon sinon et toi ta journée ? Y a longtemps que t'es rentré ? » me demanda Mike, alors qu'il faisait le tour de l'appartement pour ranger ses affaires.

« J'ai eu un shooting photo ce matin et je suis resté à l'agence cette après midi. Et non ça ne fait pas longtemps. »

Il était 18h30 et cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais rentré à l'appartement. J'avais eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de changer de vêtements avant de prendre ma guitare et de me poser sur le canapé. Je m'étais mis à jouer, inconsciemment, en pensant à elle. Elle, une jeune femme blonde, grande et d'une beauté. Dès que je l'ai vu je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder.

« Sam ? Sam ? Allo la Terre ! » Mike me sortit de mes pensées à force de m'appeler.

« Hein quoi ? »

« T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui Oui »

« T'as l'air bizarre ? »

« Non je t'assure ça va »

« Ok ! » Je vis Mike se dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je me levais et me dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un morceau.

« Hey Sam ! » Je me retournais et vis la tête de Mike dans l'encadrure de la porte de la salle de bains. « Je sors ce soir, je vais rejoindre une amie de l'école de danse. Tu veux venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas je pensais rester tranquille ce soir »

« Aller, ça fait un baille que t'es pas sortis ! »

J'hésitais, mais voyant Mike essayer de me faire des yeux de chien battus, j'abdiquais. « Bon d'accord » Je vis un grand sourire se former sur les lèvres de Mike. Il referma la porte me laissant seul dans la cuisine. Je pris un pot de glace au caramel, retourna au salon et me laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Je pensais _« Si Kurt me voyait en ce moment, je crois que je serais mort en moins de deux_ _»_.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Vous avez pu donc constater que le post de ce deuxième chapitre n'est pas arrivé très vite. Je vous informe donc que cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Et oui ! Mais je posterais quand même la suite ne vous inquiétez pas, même si cela prendra un peu de temps. **

**Donc voilà. Je vous dis donc: au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le 3ème chapitre est enfin arrivé à destination après quelques semaines d'attente. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si il est un peu plus court que les précédents, et merci encore pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

J'étais encore affalé sur le canapé, à moitié endormi quand Mike me réveilla en sursaut.

« Sam qu'est ce que tu fais encore en jogging ? Vas t'habiller, on part dans 10 minutes ! »

« Hein quoi ? » répondis-je encore endormi.

« Tu te rappelles qu'on sort ce soir quand même ? »

« Ah euh oui, je vais m'habiller » lui répondis-je en me levant, avec un certain mal du canapé pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je m'habillais d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche simple. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et j'étais prêt. Je sorti de ma chambre et vis Mike m'attendre à la porte, mon manteau à la main.

Nous avions rendez vous dans un des bars les plus connus de New York. Arrivés dans le bar, je suivis Mike qui nous emmena vers deux jeunes femmes, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient entrain de rire.

« Salut Brittany! » dit Mike. « Hé Mike!" répondit la blonde. Elle le prit dans ses bras sous le regard noir que lançait la brune en direction de Mike. «Mike je te présente Santana… » « Sa petite amie » coupa la brune en tendant sa main en direction de Mike. « Enchanté » répondit Mike, un peu effrayé par la dite Santana. « Euh, voici Sam, mon meilleur ami et colocataire » dit Mike, alors que je m'approchais de la table pour leur dire bonjour. Nous nous sommes assis aux côté des filles et avons commencé à parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Brittany me demanda où est ce que je travaillais. « Je suis mannequin pour Vogue » répondis-je. C'est alors que je vis le visage de Brittany s'éclairer. « Tu travaille pour Kurt Hummel ? » me demanda-t-elle toute excitée. « Oui. Pourquoi, tu le connais ? » « Pas qu'un peu » répondit Brittany « c'est ma licorne préférée ! » On se regarda avec Mike d'un air étonné.

Au bout d'une demi-heure le bar commençait à se remplir. Brittany nous proposa de passer chez elles pour un dernier verre, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait absolument nous présenter à ses deux autres amies avec lesquelles elles partageaient leur appartement. Nous nous dirigions donc vers le quartier de Bushwick, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres du quartier dans lequel Mike et moi habitons. Elles habitaient au 3ème étage d'un vieil immeuble sans ascenseur. La porte de leur appartement n'était autre qu'une grande porte coulissante. Santana l'ouvrit et c'est alors que je la vis, marchant dans l'appartement, parlant au téléphone de façon plutôt énervée. Une jeune femme brune vint à notre rencontre et se présenta sous le nom de Rachel Berry, grande star de Broadway. Brittany nous présenta et je hochai simplement la tête à l'entente de mon prénom, alors que je la regardais toujours.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Fabray ? » demanda Santana à Rachel, de ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers la conservation. Je devais en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Oh elle est au téléphone depuis plus de 30 minutes avec Noah et ils ont pas l'air toujours d'accord pour ce weekend. »

Un nombre incalculable de questions me vinrent à l'esprit _« Qui est ce dénommé Noah ? »_ _« Son petit ami ? » « Que ce passe-t-il ce weekend ? »_ Je revins à la conversation quand je la vis raccrocher et poser son téléphone sur la table de ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Brittany lui demanda alors d'un air inquiet « Tout va bien Quinn ? » Elle s'appelait donc Quinn Fabray. « Oui oui, il faut juste que j'aille voir Noah pour organiser notre weekend. » répondit-elle en lançant un sourire à Brittany. Quand j'entendis sa voix, mon cœur rata un battement.

Elle faisait des allers retour dans tout l'appartement. Après un dernier aller vers une pièce qui je pense devait être sa chambre, elle passa à côté de nous, mis son manteau et s'adressa une dernière fois à nous alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. « Ravie de vous avoir rencontré… » « Mike et Sam » lui répondit Mike pour nous deux. « Mike et Sam » dit elle en secouant la tête. « A plus les filles, ne m'attendez pas et essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer s'il vous plait. » dit elle en regardant Rachel puis Santana. Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. « Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par « essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer » ? » demanda Mike, curieux, à Brittany. « On va dire que Rachel et San' ne s'entendent pas toujours très bien. » répondit Brittany pour « éviter une longue explication que Rachel se serait donné une joie de raconter ! »

XXX

Une bonne grosse heure plus tard Mike et Sam décidèrent de rentrer. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée aux filles et partirent en direction de leur appartement.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Mike ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question à Sam, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées. « Sam ? Ca va mec ? T'as pratiquement pas touché ton verre chez les filles ! »

« Hein ? Oui ça va, je suis juste crevé, Kurt nous fait bosser dur c'est tout. »

« T'es sûr qu'il y a que ça ? » demanda Mike qui semblait inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

« Oui t'inquiètes pas. D'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher, demain je dois me lever tôt. » lui répondit Sam en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Ok. » fut la seule réponse de Mike alors qu'il se demandait _« Y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Il n'a même pas mangé alors que ce n'est pas son genre ! Va falloir que je mène ma petite enquête ! »_

* * *

**Verdict ? Au prochain chapitre :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre ! Et pour info le suivant est en cours d'écriture et devrait donc arriver d'ici peu (pour une fois !).**

**Le début de ce chapitre commence au moment où Quinn sort de l'appartement pour aller voir Puck.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Quinn se retrouva dehors dans le froid du mois de février. Elle resserra son manteau un peu plus contre elle et se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée quelques mètres pus loin. Puck habitait à quelques kilomètres de l'appartement des filles. Quinn monta dans sa voiture, alluma le chauffage et parti.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble de Puck, il était déjà 21h et elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu un « Vas-y entre ». Elle pensa _« Il n'a pas peur à laisser les gens entrer chez lui comme dans un moulin ! »_. Puck était avachi sur le canapé, la télévision était allumée et il avait une bière à la main. Quinn posa son manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil ainsi que son sac. Puck posa sa bouteille et se leva afin de prendre Quinn dans ses bras.

« Ca va ? Le boulot ? Ta vie ? » demanda Puck « On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler au téléphone toute à l'heure »

« Oui ça va. Ce n'est pas la bonne période pour les photos donc en ce moment je suis plutôt tranquille. Et ma vie ça va aussi même si elle n'est pas de tout repos, tu connais comment est Santana! » lui répondit-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. « Tu as déjà mangé ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Non je t'attendais. » Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fouilla dans les placards et sortis des spaghettis, une casserole et se mit aux fourneaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Puck fut attiré par l'odeur émanant de sa cuisine et s'y dirigea. « Ca sent très bon » dit-il, en arrivant aux côtés de Quinn. « Tiens des spaghettis à la carbonara » ajouta-t-il d'un air faucement étonné. « Tu sais très bien que c'est ma spécialité » répondit Quinn en se tournant vers lui et en lui tirant la langue. Après que Quinn ait accouché de Beth, ils étaient redevenus proche et très bon amis.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine et commencèrent à planifier leur weekend. « Alors je te propose qu'on parte vendredi en début d'après midi, si tu arrives à te libérer bien sûr, pour qu'on puisse passer prendre Beth à la sortie de l'école, avant d'aller chez Shelby » commença Quinn. « Attends, attends » l'interrompit Puck « J'ai pas encore demandé à mon patron si je pouvais prendre mon samedi » « Tu déconnes là Puck ?! Je te rappelle que vendredi c'est dans deux jours et que ça fait quinze jours qu'on a pas vu Beth ! » répondit Quinn qui commençait à s'énerver. Quand Quinn était énervée, elle commençait à jouer avec la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette ou alors elle se rongeait les ongles. Puck se leva et vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle pour être à sa hauteur. « Et Quinn, tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Puck pour la rassurer. Elle daigna enfin tourner sa tête vers Puck et celui-ci lui attrapa les mains et les teint fermement dans les siennes. « Tout va bien se passer. » « Elle me manque Puck. » dit Quinn dans un murmure, alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. « Je sais et je te promet qu'on va aller la voir ce weekend. Je te le promets. » Quinn acquiesça et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement et après avoir débarrassé la table, Quinn décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre. Puck la pris une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Puis Quinn partit.

XXX

Quand je suis arrivée à l'appartement, il était déjà 23h30. J'ouvris la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, puis retira mes chaussures pour éviter le claquement des talons sur le parquet. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je ne vis que Santana et Brittany assises dans le canapé ou plutôt à moitié allongées. Santana avait les jambes allongées sur la table basse et Brittany avait sa tête posée sur les jambes de sa petite amie. Elles étaient tellement mignonnes que je pris une photo pour immortaliser le moment. Il faudra que je cache cette photo pour que Santana ne la trouve pas, sinon je pouvais signer mon arrêt de mort. Rachel, elle, devait déjà être couchée au chaud dans son lit et dormir comme un gros bébé. J'allai dans ma chambre et ferma la porte. Je me mis en pyjama et mis un gros sweat qui appartenait à Puck sur mon dos. Il me l'avait prêté un jour où on avait été voir Beth et m'avait dit de le garder. Depuis je le mettais souvent le soir, quand j'avais un peu froid ou que j'étais nostalgique, ce qui était le cas ce soir. Je m'assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et regarda les lumières de la ville au dehors. Je pris le carnet qui se trouvait sous la banquette de la fenêtre. C'était mon carnet, mon jardin secret, le carnet dans lequel j'écrivais, je dessinais et mettais des photos qui me tenaient à cœur. Personne ne connaissait son existence. Il était toujours caché, soit sous la banquette de ma fenêtre, soit sous le matelas de mon lit. Et vu que personne dans cet appartement n'avait le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission et ma présence, sous peine de subir une mort lente et douloureuse, personne ne savait.

Après avoir collé une photo que j'avais imprimé cette après midi, je rangeai mon carnet et me mis au lit, après avoir regardé pour la dernière fois de la journée la photo de Puck et Beth qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Je me blottis sous ma couette et m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard en espérant ne pas me faire réveiller à 6h du matin.

XXX

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme blond regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre, une guitare dans les mains, un carnet et un crayon non loin de lui. Il rêvassait, principalement d'une jeune femme blonde dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques heures plutôt. Il pensait aussi à sa famille, ses parents, son frère et sa sœur, qui se trouvaient à plusieurs et longs kilomètres de lui. Il leur était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, pour qu'il en arrive là où il en était et ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls et il décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Il retira sa chemise et son jean et enfila un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt. Il laissa sa guitare sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais rangea son carnet dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il se glissa sous la couette de son lit et éteignit la lumière. Il resta quelques minutes à fixer le plafond blanc puis s'endormit, des pensées et des rêves pleins la tête.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ! La suite pour bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le voici, le voilà le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Des timides rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre de Quinn. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma immédiatement, éblouie par la lumière du jour. Elle prit le temps de les rouvrir doucement pour qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Il affichait 11h30. « Et merde ! » dit-elle tout en se levant. Elle sortie de sa chambre et alla en direction de la cuisine. Seul le bruit de ses pas et de ses bâillements retentissaient dans l'appartement. Rachel, Brittany et Santana étaient parties travailler depuis quelques heures déjà. Quinn pris une dosette dans un des placards ainsi que sa tasse et enclencha la machine à café. Elle remarqua un papier plié en deux avec son nom écrit dessus, posé sur le bar de la cuisine à côté du bouquet de fleur que Rachel ramenait chaque semaine. Elle le prit et le lus :

_Quinn,_

_Je t'ai entendu rentrer tard hier soir. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de bruit ce matin, ainsi que San et Britt, pour que tu te reposer._

_Tu n'es pas obligé de venir travailler aujourd'hui. T'as qu'à trainer toute la journée comme tu sais très bien le faire._

_Ne l'écoute pas ! Repose toi bien et à ce soir._

_Rach_

Quinn sourit, elle avait reconnu l'écriture de Santana au milieu de celle de Rachel. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à aller travailler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle appelle Shelby pour lui confirmer qu'elle et Puck venaient ce weekend, et pour lui demander s'ils pourraient aller chercher Beth à la sortie de l'école le lendemain. Elle devait aussi préparer sa valise. Même si elle n'allait pas travailler, sa journée allé être tout de même chargée.

Elle commença par aller se préparer dans la sale de bains. Elle allait pour une fois pouvoir en profiter plus de 15 minutes, mais aussi pouvoir profiter du silence qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ressortie de la salle de bain une bonne demi-heure après, habillée d'un leggings long noir et du sweat de Puck. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Son ventre commençait à crier famine, elle décida donc de se préparer à manger. Elle se fit son repas préféré, du bacon, des œufs brouillés avec comme dessert une mousse au chocolat. Elle mit son repas sur un plateau et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision et commença à manger devant The Big Bang Theory. Elle fut surprise de voir Lord Tubbington arriver et monter sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit et lui donna une caresse.

Après avoir mangé, elle débarrassa son plateau et mit tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, sortit sa valise qui était rangée sous son lit, la posa dessus et l'ouvrit. Elle alla ouvrir son armoire et commença à chercher dedans ainsi que dans sa commode, les vêtements qu'elle allait emmener.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, la valise se remplissait de différents vêtements. Quinn avait opté pour deux jeans, une robe, des collants épais, deux hauts et deux gilets plus une paire de chaussures compensées, sa paire de converses noires et une paire de bottes à talons plats. « _Puck va encore râler à propos du poids de ma valise, mais en même temps une fille a ses besoins. » _pensa Quinn alors qu'elle fermait sa valise et la posait à côté de sa commode.

XXX

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et assez vite. Quinn envoya un sms à Shelby en milieu d'après midi puis elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé avec un plaid, et regarda un film pendant le reste de l'après midi.

Il était 18h quand Rachel, Santana et Brittany rentrèrent de leur journée de travail. Le bruit du coulissement de la porte et de la conversation animée entre Rachel et Brittany réveilla Quinn, qui avait fini par s'endormir devant la télévision. Elle se releva et regarda Santana d'un air interrogateur. « Berry a décidé d'inviter du monde le weekend prochain. » dit Santana en s'asseyant aux côtés de Quinn et en commençant à changer de chaîne. « Et Britt est d'accord avec elle, donc il n'y a rien à faire ? » demanda Quinn. « Exactement » lui répondit Santana, qui s'arrêta sur une rediffusion de X-Factor. Quinn connaissait la latina par cœur : si elle ne discutait pas l'idée d'une personne, c'est que Brittany était d'accord avec cette personne et il était donc impossible pour Santana de refuser ce que Brittany voulait.

Quinn se leva du canapé en esquissant un sourire. Elle trouvait ça mignon que Santana ne puisse rien refuser à sa petite amie. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose et y retrouva Rachel qui commençait déjà à composer un numéro. Son portable à l'oreille, elle demanda à Quinn « Tu pourras dire à Noah qu'il est invité ? » « Bien sûr Rach. » lui répondit la blonde. La petite brune lui sourit avant de parler au téléphone, et Quinn le lui rendit. Brittany s'était changée et avait rejoins Santana dans le canapé.

Quinn alla dans sa chambre, laissa la porte entrouverte et alla s'assoir à son bureau et allumer son ordinateur. Elle devait commencer à travailler sur les photos d'un shooting. Elle entendit Rachel dire, ou plutôt crier que Kurt et Blaine seraient là et demander à Brittany le numéro de Mike.

XXX

Le téléphone de Mike se mit à sonner. « Tu peux répondre pour moi, » me demanda t-il. Je pris alors le téléphone et décrocha.

« Allo ! »

« Allo, Mike ? »

« Nan c'est Sam ! »

« Ah Sam ! C'est Rachel. »

« Salut Rachel ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« J'appelle pour vous inviter à venir à l'appart pour une petite soirée entre amis le weekend prochain. Ca vous dit ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » lui répondis-je.

« Alors c'est parfait. A bientôt Sam. »

« Salut Rachel. »

« C'était qui ? » me demanda Mike. « Rachel, elle nous invite à une soirée le weekend prochain. » « Cool ! » me répondit-il. « Par contre je ne sais ni le jour, ni l'heure. » « T'inquiète je demanderais à Britt la semaine prochaine, quand je la verrais. » dit Mike en riant.

J'allais enfin pouvoir la revoir et pouvoir enfin lui parler.

XXX

Mon portable vibra alors que je regardais les photos. C'était Shelby qui me disait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour que Puck et moi allions chercher Beth à la sortie de l'école vendredi et qu'elle était contente que nous venions ce weekend. Je souris et m'empressa d'envoyer un sms à Puck pour l'en informer. « _Ce weekend sera parfait »_ pensais-je.

* * *

**Alors ? Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**

**Je pense que le chapitre suivant ne va pas arriver avant un petit moment parce que dans 15 jours c'est le bac (AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !), et que les révisions ne sont pas vraiment au point (ou pas du tout !). Bref je pense que la suite arrivera soit dans la semaine du 24 soit après. **

**Donc pour attendre je vous laisse avec votre ****imagination !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody ! Bon c'est avec un bon gros retard que je publie ce nouveau chapitre, mais pour la peine il est plus long que les autres ! **

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Les deux derniers jours avant le weekend passèrent plus ou moins vite selon certaines personnes. Pour Quinn, la journée du jeudi paru durer une éternité, elle était tellement pressée de voir Beth. Elle avait passé la matinée à retoucher des photos du shooting qu'elle avait fait, ou plutôt supervisé pour Kurt. A la pose déjeuné, elle avait été manger avec Santana et Brittany, comme à son habitude, dans une petite brasserie du centre new yorkais. Puis elle était allée à un rendez vous dans une grande agence de photos qui avait besoin d'elle pour faire les photos des invitations du mariage d'un couple. En retournant à l'agence, elle avait fait un crochet par Starbucks, où elle s'était pris un mocha et un cookie, qu'elle dégusta sur le chemin. Arrivée à l'agence, elle était montée chercher ses affaires et pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle. Santana lui avait donné son vendredi matin et elle pouvait donc officiellement commencer son weekend.

Pour Sam, se fut tout le contraire, la fin de semaine était arrivée à une vitesse folle pour lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours. Il n'avait eu qu'un essayage pour un futur shooting et Kurt étant de bonne humeur, cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure. Il avait donc eu le temps d'aller se balader dans les rues de New York et de temps en temps avait fait quelques emplettes. Le blond avait aussi eu la possibilité d'aller à la salle de sport pour éliminer la glace qu'il avait mangé dans la semaine. Ne travaillant pas le vendredi, qui était le jour où Kurt et son équipe passait leur journée en réunion avec les succursales de Vogue partout dans le monde, il pouvait donc se déclarer en weekend. Sa sœur qui avait 17 ans devait venir lui rendre visite pour la première fois, il se devait donc de ranger un minimum l'appartement et bien sûr de prévenir Mike qu'une ado allait débarquer.

XXX

En ce vendredi matin, Quinn se leva sur le coup des 8h. Lorsqu'elle sortie de sa chambre, encore endormie, elle fut assaillie par Rachel qui était sur le point de partir. « Ah Quinn ! Tu pourras donner ça à Beth s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda la petite brune, en lui tendant un paquet décoré d'un ruban. « Oh et tu pourras l'embrasser pour moi, ainsi que ma mère ? Et oublis pas de demander à Noah pour le weekend prochain ! » Quinn n'eu même pas le temps de lui répondre que Rachel passait la porte en lui souhaitant un bon weekend. « Oui mademoiselle Berry » dit Quinn alors qu'elle posait le paquet adressé à Beth sur la commode du couloir. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se prépara un café et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle allait pouvoir émerger tranquillement. Santana et Brittany sortirent de leur chambre et se préparèrent à partir, pendant que Quinn mangeait un pain au chocolat. « Bon Fabray, pas de bêtises avec Puckerman ce weekend. Lancer en pas un deuxième hein ! » « Très drôle Lopez ! Ca risque pas d'arriver » « Mouais ! » lui répondit Santana avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement. « Bon weekend Quinnie ! » « Merci Britt-Britt » Et Brittany partie le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, Quinn décida de faire un peu de rangement et de ménage dans l'appartement. Elle passa dans les chambres de ses colocataires. Elle sortie de la chambre de Rachel quelques secondes seulement après y être entrée : elle était nickel ! « Rachel m'étonnera toujours » se dit-elle à elle-même. La chambre de Santana et Brittany était quant à elle le contraire de celle de Rachel : le lit n'était pas fait, des vêtements traînaient par terre. Elle tria les propres de ceux qui devaient être lavés, les mis dans une corbeille, fit le lit et alla en direction de la salle de bains. Elle ajouta d'autres vêtements dans la corbeille et les mis dans le lave linge et le programma. Elle laisserait un mot à Rachel pour la prévenir. Elle continua par le salon, où elle rangea les magazines qui étaient un peu partout, en dessous de la table basse où était leur place. Tout en retapant les coussins du canapé et en les remettant en place, elle chantonnait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chanté. Puis elle alla se préparer et finir sa valise.

Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que Puck ne vienne la chercher. Elle mit de la musique et commença à travailler sur les photos qu'elle avait prises pendant les dernières semaines avant d'aller travailler, ou quand elle se promenait dans New York.

XXX

Je dansais. Je dansais au rythme de la musique. J'ai toujours adoré danser. Je me rappelais encore des cours que j'avais pris étant petite.

« Aaahhh ! » criais-je, alors que je venais de me retourner vers la porte de ma chambre. « Puck ! Merde tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Tu sais que la porte est faite pour que tu frappes dessus ? » Il me regardait écroulé de rire. « C'est pas drôle ! Qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense ? » « Que j'ai frappé trois fois à la porte et que j'ai fini par entrer parce que tu étais trop occupée à danser sur la musique à fond ? » me dit-il alors qu'il se remettait à rire. Je coupai la musique et me dirigea vers la sortie de ma chambre. En passant, je lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule en répétant que ce n'était pas drôle. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et j'entendis Puck me suivre toujours en riant.

« Quand je vais raconter ça à Santana, elle va être pliée en deux. »

A l'entente de cette phrase je me retournai. Je m'approchai de lui, le doigt pointé dans sa direction, avec mon regard le plus glacial je lui dis : « T'as pas intérêt de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer à Lopez, sinon tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de ce qui se trouve entre tes deux jambes ! T'as pigé Puckerman ? » Il hocha simplement la tête. Comme quoi je pouvais faire peur à n'importe qui. « Bien. » répondis-je. « Maintenant qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? » « Ce que tu veux je m'en fiche. » me répondit-il, surement par peur que je ne sois pas encore calmée. Je lâchai un sourire qu'il ne pu voir, étant dos à lui. J'aimais bien être satanique de temps en temps. Je commençai donc à préparer une salade pendant que Puck mettait la table sans même que j'eu besoin de le lui demander.

Après avoir mangé et tout rangé dans la cuisine, nous sommes sortis de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble, Puck ma valise à la main. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à sa voiture qui se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement. Je regardai Puck mettre ma valise dans le coffre. « Elle n'est pas trop lourde ça va ? » demandais-je avec un petit air sadique. Puck me regarda d'un air que je connaissais très bien chez lui. C'était son air « Tu te fous de ma gueule là ». Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Nous sommes montés dans la voiture et sommes donc partis pour Staten Island.

XXX

Je me levai vers 11h. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir dormir un peu le matin. Quelques minutes après mon réveil je reçu un sms.

_De Stacy : Salut frangin ! Au fait j'arrive ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas ?! Bisous xo_

C'était ma sœur. « Et merde ! » dis-je tout haut. J'avais oublié de dire à Mike que ma sœur débarquait pour le weekend. Et comme je ne pouvais rien refuser à ma sœur, elle allait débarquer dans quelques heures.

_A Stacy : Hey sœurette ! Pas de problème. Bisous xo_

J'espérai qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. J'envoyai directement un sms à Mike pour le prévenir.

_A Mike : Salut mec ! Heu… j'ai un peu oublié de te dire que ma petite sœur débarquait à l'appart ce weekend et qu'en plus elle arrivait ce soir… J'espère que ça te gène pas ?_

Je me mis à prier pour que Mike ne réagisse pas trop mal.

J'entendis mon portable vibrer alors que j'étais entrain de me préparer à manger. Quand je vis que c'était Mike, je retins mon souffle. J'ouvris le message.

_De Mike : Non ça ne me dérange pas à condition que tu prépares tout, tout seul. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire._

Je relâchai mon souffle et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je m'empressai de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Puis quand je relevai la tête et que j'inspectai l'état de l'appartement, je commençai à haïr Mike. J'allais devoir ranger tout ce qui traînait dans l'appartement en seulement quelques heures. « Je suis dans la merde ! » dis-je tout haut en m'effondrant sur le canapé.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre: l'arrivée de Quinn et Puck chez Shelby et l'arrivée de la soeur de Sam.**


End file.
